Sprint: Body of memories
by Dubstep
Summary: After the end of Nazo, Shadow loses his memory and pursues them. Meanwhile, everyone is having their own little dilemma, and to make things worse, a god of war is released on the world. Contains Aztec mythology.
1. Remembrance

A lonely black and red figure laid back in the pit of dirt and pushed into the wall opening. He looked up at the dirt above his head and sighed, feeling the dust bristle against his nose. He closed his eyes and crossed his legs, careful not to touch the gun hidden under the blankets. He breathed in and out serenely, feeling sleep rise over him like a blanket.

"Hello?" a childish voice cried. "Is anyone down there?" The figure bared his teeth and growled a warning, that he was sure the person was ignoring. He kicked off the wall and into the open, puffing his chest out proudly.  
>"What do you want?" He asked gruffly. "Do I know you?"<p>

The calling person was a bright pink with blue-green eyes and a black nose. She was wearing a red and white dress and had shoulder length hair that was the same pink tint as her skin.

"Of course! Don't you remember? Amy Rose?" She asked. The red and black figure searched his memories for that name. The furthest he could remember was a white explosion and a blue hedgehog and one golden ring falling from the sky. Nothing about an Amy Rose.

"I don't know you, get away from here." he replied, matting down his fur. The pink hedgehog frowned and glared at the figure.

"Shadow, I don't know what's gotten into you but you'd better fix it and quick. Before I have the right mind to return to Sonic." she growled before storming off.

_Shadow?_ He thought. _Is that my name? And why does that girl seem a bit familiar now?_ He hopped from side to side of the pit to the top and streaked after the pink girl, calling her name as he went.

:~:AMY:~:

The nerve of him! Oh it gets my hair curled up and my anger flares my fur red. I suppose he's playing hard to get and you know what? I don't want to play. I've already won. Game over.

I Heard yowls and cries from behind me and I recognized them as Shadow's voice. See? I won the game long ago.

"what?" I asked, turning around. Shadow was surprisingly close, seeing as he was half a mile away a second ago. Shadow examined my face like it was a crime scene.

"What?" I repeated, more forcefully.

"you seem familiar, like I know you but I don't." He replied. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until he grabbed my shoulder.

"Please, help me remember. Help me remember my past." He breathed. "I need to know." I sighed a long breath and grabbed his hand.

"We'll go see Sonic, he'll help you." I answered. Shadow smiled and followed me down the street and into Solstice town.

:~:Shadow:~:

This girl is..hard to describe. My mental picture of her is blurry but at least I have one, that's a start. She's taking me to a _Sonic _whoever that is, and she mentioned something about a blue bunny and a white and purple wolf somewhere in her rant about who I was. That I had no intention of listening to by the way. But I sighed and followed her anyway, all the way into a pearly white house deep in the thick orchid of Solstice town.

Amy "politely" slammed her fist on the door and shouted, "Icy! Sonic, Rubika! OPEN UP IN THERE!" I nearly smiled but the feeling wiped away swiftly. The door swung open and a young white wolf with a white stripe down her head stood there. Amy stared down at the wolf and smiled.

"Hi! Can we come in? We need to speak with your father." she said. Rubika stepped to the side and gestured inside the house. Amy stepped inside and slipped Rubika a lollipop from her dress pocket. Rubika smiled and ran off, disappearing into the marble hallway of the home.

I stepped ahead of Amy and opened the large blue and amethyst door, revealing a blue velvet covered room with a giant glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and stained glass windows. A blue hedgehog read a book by the fireplace and a blue bunny sat beside him, watching something on television.

"ahem!" Amy coughed. Both the bunny and the hedgehog looked up and their faces lit up with surprise.

"Shadow!" they cried, leaping up and running at me. The hedgehog grabbed me and gave me a manly hug, and the rabbit shook my hand.

"It's been forever! So much has happened! Where have you been?" the rabbit questioned. I raised an eyebrow at the people and stepped back.

"I don't have any idea who either of you are, but Amy said I was here to restore my memory." I replied, a cautious feeling creeping in.

Sonic sighed and clapped his hands and streams upon streams of creatures stepped down the stairs and lined up before me. The first to approach was a purple me, with silver rings. She looked at me with curiosity and hugged me, while I pushed her away gently.

"Is it really you?" She asked. I sized the girl up and sighed long and loud.

"I might be, and if I am I don't remember it at all. I don't know anyone of these people." I replied.

The girl frowned and made a little choking sound in the back of her throat. She wiped her mouth awkwardly and ran off, into the marble expansions. I smiled sheepishly and looked into the crowd.

"Anyone want to try bringing my memory back?" I asked. There were murmurs of disagreement and discord, but nobody stepped forward. A deep, rumbling voice boomed around the mansion/house, throwing in several laughs along the way.

"Ah Shadow, you are still as daft-minded as before. I know two people that can get you your memory back." The voice rumbled. Sonic stepped forward into the house and growled.

"Mephiles! Leave us be! Unless these things are true." He shouted. Mephiles appeared in his crystallized form, his magenta eyes flashing about.

"One, is his very own blood brother that has now left from our cosmos map. And the second one is my apprentice! However, she is- different. She is a cat, yet with wolf and hedgehog blood streaming through her veins. I have brought her with me." He replied. Sonic crossed his arms and frowned.

"prove it!" he responded. Mephiles floated aside, revealing a small hedge-cat thing with her arms crossed and a very deep poker face on.

"Mercy, these are the people." Mephiles said. Mercy nodded, not an emotion falling from her. I growled and turned around storming away.

"I don't need this, you people are CRAZY!" I screamed. Right before I took another step, I heard Mercy's first words.

"Mephiles, why does father not even spare me a word?"


	2. Meeting up

:~:MERCY*Three hours later in the mansion*:~:

For years and years, I peered out of my window. Hoping he would return. I've only seen him once, and then Mephiles chased him off and I never saw him again. Not Shadow, I've seen him many times. I'm talking about my Romeo that had stood outside my window and stared at me for hours upon hours. Before he left, he gave me a single black rose with wisps of white smoke emenating from the top. I god a long look at him and I memorized every detail. Dusty blue, with a bright yellow diamond on his forehead and lines shooting out to the edges of his spines. Light grey eyes and a tan muzzle and arms. He wore a grey hoodie that day, and black apple bottom jeans with furry boots. He smiled and waved once before he was chased away, whispering something inaudible.

"Mercy!" Mephiles called, snapping me from my dreams. "Come down! And grab your gear! We're goung in a little trip!" I set my jaw and grabbed my bags, sliding the Tetsubo across my back in it's leather sling.

"MERCY!" Mephiles screeched.

"I'm COMING! CHILL ROCKHEAD!" I screamed, knowing that he could never harm me. I threw the stuff scross my back and slid down the stairs, staring copy form Mephiles in the face.

"Well?" I asked. Mephiles rolled his eyes and put his finger to his earpiece.

"Is he there? Good, save a place for us." He said, removing his finger.

"Let's go." He growled.

:~:SHADOW:~:

In the car ith a black and grey me and my daughter. What joy. I guess i'll be sleeping the whole way then. Later.

:~:SPEAR:~:

Spear fiddled with fibers of her jeans, tugging and braiding here and there. Her ears twitched to the north and she turned, hearing something strange from that direction.

"Aly!" She whispered. "Aly- oh." Spear immediately remembered, Aly had left after their disagreement. Spear grabbed the hilf of her sword, feeling the cool sapphire rub against her skin. She felt her friends approaching from both sides of her, both reaching for their weapons as well.

"Who might it be?" Eclipse asked, twitching his ears. Spear shook her head and turned to look at Story.

"Any idea?" She asked. Story closed her eyes and mouthed the word: no. Spear completely unsheathed her sword and screeched a warning cry, sending the nearby mist swirling away in massive clouds.

"This temple is off-limits to you! Stay away!" she cried. The sound kept coming, closer and closer.

She charged forward, jabbing outward with the sword and nearly hitting a dark grey hedgehog.

"Watch it!" the hedgehog yowled. "You could have killed me!" Spear growled and swung out again, this time the hedgehog caught the sword between her fingers.

"Don't do that again." She warned. Spear jerked her sword away and snarled loudly. The hedgehog waggled a finger and clucked her tounge.

"Temper, temper! Learn to control it!" she laughed. Spear shreiked and reared back her fist, bringing it crashing down on the opposer's muzzle. Blood welled up from the nose and the opposer's eyes flared from serene gray to a fiery orange. She conjoured up a blade of shadows and sliced outward, leaving a gash in Spear's side. She kicked out, hitting Spear in the gut and then kicked again to roll her over.

"MERCY! ENOUGH!" Mephiles roared. Mercy growled and stepped back, sheathing her sword.

"She started it." Mercy replied. Mephiles glared at Mercy and helped Spear up.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior. I hope she didn't rough you up too much." He sighed. Spear wiped the blood from her stomach and got up, smiling at Mephiles.

" I thought she was an intruder, but she didn't cause me any harm." She replied. Mercy flared up again, raising her fists.

"You want to bet? I could do much worse!" She snarled. Eclipse stepped up, unsheathing his dagger.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Mephiles stepped between them and glared at each in turn.

"The next person to say anything involving violence gets a one way trip to my throne room!" He growled. Spear shivered at the mere memory of it. She placed her sword back into its sheath and stared back to where Mephiles and Mercy were walking.

"Yeah, he locked himself up there for weeks and I don't know what's up. It's Aly i'm concerned about, i'm beginning to think she's following after him!" She explained. Mercy gave a sharp nod and dashed off into the woods, Transforming into a crystallized form of herself. Spear rolled her eyes and chased after her, in time everyone else did so as well.

_I should have told them._ Spear thought as she was running. _Shadex's secret he told me before leaving, but if I do tell them, they'll leave me to face that wild beast all alone..._


	3. Times change

:~: Shadex :~:

"NO! Leave me alone!" Shadex screamed. He gripped his head, feeling the voices bounce around everywhere.

"You have the power. Just complete the task. Then we can leave you alone." They whispered. Shadex roared in anger and shook his head, to no avail. He looked down at his hand where the bronze scales had begun to grow. Since a month ago, they had spread to his shoulder and across his chest.

"Why! Why me! They aren't mine! Why must I take the blame?" He cried.

"Because he has no memory of the events, and therefore we cannot prove what he has done. You on the other hand, have complete memory of the event, so we shall transfer all blame to you." The voiced replied. At that statement, the scales spread even further across his chest and began to slowly slide down to his feet.

"I didn't do it!" He cried. Aly ran down the stairs of the teple, seeing her father there suffering.

"I'm going to get mom!" she cried, dashing off to the door. Shadex's eyes glowed a deep maroon and the doors slammed shut, locking themselves as well. Aly stepped back, a bit surprised,

"Don't leave. Not yet." Shadex rasped. Yet, deep inside, there was something else making him talk, making him change form. He threw his hand forward at Aly and tried with all his might to talk on his own.

"Run." he rasped. The scaled rushed upward completely, masking his whole face in bronze scales.

Aly had seen enough, she ran back up the stairs and to the open window. The window rattled and nearly shut, but she grabbed the sill and jumped outside.

She heard mad hisses and screeched behind her, but she kept running after her mother.

:~:Aly:~:

I raced through the misty woods, ignoring my name being shouted over and over. I ran until I was tired and couldn't push my superspeed anymore. I crouched by a tree and pushed my bangs away from my eyes.

_He wouldn't hurt me! I'm only nine!_ She thought worriedly. She perked her ears as there was a crunching sound not too far off. She pulled her knees in and huddled into a bush, making a hole to see through. The crunching came closer and closer, and she huddled closer and closer. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and covering her mouth.

She screamed and flailed rapidly, but both actions were muffled. The thing turned her around and looked her in the face. It was a dark grey hedgehog, with short black hair and a katana in a sheath.

"I found something!" It cried. Four other things approached, one I recognized as my mom. She took me from the person and hugged me, stroking my hair akwardly.

"Thank you, Mercy." She said, before looking me in the face. "Are you alright? Where is your father?" I felt tears rising to my eyes and I shook my head, burying my face in her arm. A hedgehog that resembled Shadow patted Spear on the arm and smiled.

"You stay here. We'll go find him for you." He said, taking a few steps into the mist. A fox stayed behind with us, while a dog followed the other two into the mist.

:~:Mephiles:~:

I streaked through the mist, unaware of my surroundings but I knew where I was going. I felt another being in these woods, one with nearly more power than I. I turned to crystallized and ran even faster, I looked behind me and saw that even my apprentice had the common sense to go crystallized.

I Wish I could have gone even further into the crystals, for I had no idea what was to happen next.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. **


	4. Replica

:~:**CALIBUR**:~:

Calibur laid across his couch, with a fistful of everyone he'd met in clay replicas. And in the other hand, A .45 semi-automatic.

"Vader!" he called. "I'm starting the readings, come watch!"

Within mere seconds, his right hand friend stood beside the couch, watching the replicas in Calibur's hand.

"Good luck sire." he smiled, before taking a seat next to his friend. One by one, each figure was thrown into the air, and one by one he took three shots at them.

After every figure had been shot at, he put them on the coffee table and counted the ruins.

Once again, four groups. Blasted to smithereens meant they'd die soon, and it'd be painful; There was no one in that group. Shot meant they'd die after a while, and it would be quick and they'd barely notice. Mephiles was the only one in that group. Barely grazed by the bullet meant they would cheat death and have a long, healthy life. Sonic, Kai, Blade, Veil, Drift,Himself, and Vader were in that group. The last group, not shot had not many people in it. Xiucoatl, Spear, Concussion, Shadex, Aly, and Conclusion were the only ones to not get shot.

He took the ones that weren't shot and crumbled them in his fist. He shook them madly and tossed them into the fireplace, hearing the hisses of the clay in the fire burning to nothing but ashes.

"Another well done reading." Vader complimented. Calibur shook his head.

"Not if those five are still out there, taunting me at every mistake I make, I won't have it. I shall summon Xiu (z-eew), at once." He growled.

He threw a small glass snake replica in the fire and channeled most of his power into that fire and called Xiu.

"Xiu, if you can hear this. I need your help, and after I broke you out from you-know-where, you owe me. I need you to distract your host for the moment. Keep him away from me." He thought. After what he thought was awkward silence the fires began to hiss words.

"I have already begun." it hissed.

:~:**SPEAR**:~:

As soon as I had Chloroform shoved under my nose and I was dragged away, I knew staying in the back wasn't the best idea. In my last moments of consciousness, I got a small glimpse of white feathers hauling me away.

When I slowly opened my eyes, I was in a room that looked more like a throne than a room. There was a fireplace in the corner and a red velvet couch in the canter, on which I was sitting on. There was a rustling sound behind me, and I whipped around to see what it was.

"Who's there?" I asked. A pure white winged hedgehog with golden eyes stepped before me.

"How do you do?" it seethed, spitting the words through clenched teeth. I surveyed my surroundings, planning an escape or combat route. Six pillars, I could hide on the top. But he can fly so that plan is irrelevant. Maybe I could stick to a combat route.

I felt my sheath for my sword, but it wasn't there.

"Where's my sword?" I asked. Calibur rolled his eyes and half smirked.

"I'm not that stupid, i'm not leaving your murder weapon your kind calls a graceful arm extension near you." He growled.

No plan, no sword, no weapons. I guess i'll be doing this the old fashioned way.

I swung out a fist to fake him out and launched a strong kick at his gut. He took both blows actually, leaving an opening at his back. I jumped and knee dropped him in the back, hearing the crunch of bones under my weight.

"I'm going to ask you, one more time. Where. Is. My. Sword." I snarled. Calibur shook his head and smiled.

"I'll never tell." He replied. I got a firm grip on his neck and hauled him up.

"Then you leave me no choice." I sighed. I threw Calibur into the fireplace, where the embers scorched his fur to ashes. I plucked a chocolate truffle from the coffee table and kicked open a door, making my way through Calibur's temple.

:~:MERCY:~:

My mentor stopped suddenly infront of Shadex's mansion, and for the first time ever, I saw the look of fear on his face.

"Mercy, I can sense something in there. Something stronger than me. I don't believe I will ever make it out alive. If I do not, you must take training under the person I showed you over the summer. I know he will train you perfectly." And with that, he stormed into the house. There was a loud screech, and a sound of blasting cannons and blue and white crystals flew everywhere.

"NO!" I screamed, shooting myself into the house where my Mentor's uncrystallized body laid, with a hole where his chest would be. I cradled his head in my hands, and tried to hold back my tears.

"Did we win?" He rasped. I shook my head and hugged him really hard. I could feel his heartbeat fading away. In his last breath of life, he planted a kiss on my forehead and went limp.

I hugged his lifeless body until the little girl came up to me and kneeled beside us.

"It's okay." She said, lifting her chin to face me. "He will remember you, and you will remember him. He will live on forever in your heart." I locked eyes with the girl and smiled. I lifted Mephiles' dead body and turned around, walking out of Shadex's house, but not before spitting on the floor.

I dug a hole with my chaos and placed Mephiles gently on the ground. I buried hum in twigs, dirt, and his own crystals.

I took one of his crystals and stuck it on my necklace, so i could remember him forever. After wiping away my tears, I stormed into the home, shoving everything out of my way.


	5. The turn for the worst

**:~: Spear :~:**

**C**alibur's cries rang through his temple, chilling me to the bone. His temple was dark and a bit damp, with dim green torches lining the walls every twenty feet or so. So for every five feet of light, I was in another twenty feet of dark nothingness with no sense of direction and worst of all; no sword.

I turned into a narrow hallway, but something was wrong with this one, the hallway seemed to be getting narrower and narrower as I watched it. I felt hot breath against my spines and shot forward as I was startled. I had escaped the trap-tunnel, but not what was behind me. I could hear the shaky, ragged breathing not too far away.

_ Come on, Spear. Pull yourself together._ I thought to myself. I took another few steps forward, into the black blindness of the temple. I could hear myself and whatever else was out there's breathing, but that was all. I had every one of my six senses, except sight and being able to sense any energy signatures. Odd.

After a few more yards, the temperature must've dropped thirty degrees, because all I could see now were faint grey puffs of breath as I exhaled. Something else was there too, larger grey puffs of air from the other end of therever I was walking to. Whatever was after me, was now only about seven feet away from me.

"Show yourself! Who's there?" I yelled out. The puffs stopped abruptly, leaving me once again to the dark and my own breathing. A flash of bright orange light rendered me helpless and I fell to the ground, unable to move or think. I could feel clawed paws raising me up, and I saw nothing after that.

**:~: Mercy:~:**

**S**omething was in the mansion, something huge that I couldnt identify but I could sense it. There was a pulse of energy every few seconds, like a heartbeat.

I wandered around the mansion, searching for whatever had killed Mephiles.

A ball of fire shot past my head, scorching my whiskers and part of my muzzle. I looked down at the flame that was still burning, as if it were angry at its failure. The fire was turquoise, and made hissing sounds as if from a snake.

My eyes widened. I remember that description from somewhere, a turquoise and golden snake that could control fire and memories, and enhance them however he wished.

"Xiucoatl?" I asked softly. The turquoise serpent appeared at the other end of the room, the blue power rising slowly from his scales. The serpent nodded but I noticed something about him. The serpent wasnt turquoise, it was jade green and it didnt have scales, it had feathers.

"Oh no" She breathed. "Quetzcoatl, I apologize for offending you with your brother's name. I only wish to find the murderer of my mentor." Quetzcoatl didnt make any form of reaction, it just stared into my eyes. I started to move away from Quetzcoatl, but it suddenly grew taller and more frightening.

"You are here to avenge your mentor's death, da? I will tolerate no violence in my dwelling. You lie by saying you only wish to find the killer, you want to destroy them out of revenge. I shall allow you to pass, but at the first sight of violence, I'll track you down and kill you. Beware of the truth, Mercy. Some things are better left unknown." Quetzcoatl warned, and stayed where he was, watching Mercy. Mercy nodded rapidly and walked further into the mansion, looking around wildly for any signs of a fight. There was nothing, but a strange coffin in the center of the room. It was circled with incense and money, and a ring of white lilies laid across the top. She lost control of herself and removed the lid of the coffin, placing it lightly on the ground. Inside was a dragon's body, with dark red scales and pale, serrated teeth. The eyes on the beast opened and Mercy regained control of herself. She instantly knew who this was, and wished she had listened to Quetzcoatl.

Mercy had released the god of war, Tezcatli, onto the world. And nothing could even match up to him, so her world was doomed.


	6. Chains

**:Spear:**

I woke up in someplace, dark, damp, and cold. There was only one thin ray of light that shone down upon me. I got to my knees, but I could feel shackles pulling my arms down by the wrists. I yanked on the cuffs, attempting to break the shackles, but nothing worked.

"It's Heroic metal. Nothing someone like you could even dream of breaking through." a familiar voice growled.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I hissed back, and reached for my deck of cards that was..._gone?_ I felt around the ground for my cards, not being able to find them. My black card pouch slid out of the darkness, and stopped just out of my reach.

"Looking for those?" the voice asked. I stared into the darkness, finally realizing who the figure was.

"Calibur?" I asked.

"Who else." Calibur replied coldly. "I'm going to leave you here now, but you'll be out soon. Just as soon as I go catch your beloved. You can watch him fall before your eyes. And if that isnt enough, your son will fall also."

"Mom!" A boy's voice cried from the distance in fear. There was a crack sound like that of a whip, and the boy was slent.

"I'll get you out of here Concussion! Just pull through!" I called back, glaring at Calibur.

"Goodbye, Spear." Calibur commented coldly, and vanished.

**A/N: GAH! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I felt like updating this thing so...yeah. Happy birthday someone out there! Bless your face, if you sneezed during this story bless you. Bye!**


End file.
